Widow
Widow is a merchant, fence and information broker who resides in a lair on the landshard of Valt. She is a dark-skinned woman who is "generously sized" with greying hair, and sits in an arachnid mech. She is an old acquaintance of Zinsy Sparksprocket's. She inhabits a dilapidated Southern-style mansion on the outskirts of Valtswell, Vlt's main settlement; the mansion itself is a front for a metal cable -constructed web-like structure. Her real name is Ellie Fante, but she prefers "Widow". She has knowledge of ciphers and is known to be extremely skilled at languages. She also has a retinue, led by a purple-skinned tiefling, and owns three pets - clockwork spiders named Spot, Fido and Clifford. The Map An old acquaintance of Zinsy's, Zinsy visited her with the crew of the Nightingale to decipher a strange map they obtained. After arriving and queuing behind a large line of supplicants, Zinsy and the others were summoned ahead of the others by Widow after she had dismissively dismissed a Novalbian Navy officer. Widow resided in a room scented of oranges and fresh fruit, but also of the oil and machinery of the mech she resided in. After reacquainting herself with Zinsy she questioned Lignus Stormsent about the map, and quickly realised that its text was in the common tongue, albeit ciphered and transcribed in the dwarven alphabet. In exchange for this she negotiated with Captain Vermillion Versailles for a share of any treasure he should find as a result of the map. He initially rejected a 1/5 share for Widow as payment, citing the need for the ship's upkeep, but rejected Widow's counter-offer of a 1/6 share in exchange for a favour, accepting the 1/5 share. Widow drew up a contract on vellum with a black pen and got the crew of the Nightingale to sign it, Versailles, Lignus and Saara Smallwick only signing after Versailles had read it through thoroughly. They toasted the contract with a fine apricot brandy. Despite Saara being relatively quiet throughout Widow recognised that Saara was from Imperial halfling nobility by her name and facial tattoo. Before they left Versailles questioned Widow on why the Novalbian officer was there; Widow reassured him that her line of work occasionally involved such characters and that she was not a fan of the Empire, nor its dogs of war: she did not ultimately make a deal with the officer, Billingsworth. When Versailles returned with Saara, Widow accepted her share of the treasure, but found Versailles' description of their voyage dry. Nonetheless, she found great interest in their journeys. After Versailles' questioning, Widow expressed that she did have dealings with the Pale Embrace, but was unwilling to deal violently with Novo Albia. Nonetheless, she agreed to bribe the local guards, the Valtswell Flintfolk, after a bounty had been placed on the crew of the Nightingale. She recommended that if Versailles was interested in vengeance, then he ought to seek out the Scarlet Claw in Turagoa. Nonetheless, she was receptive to further dealings. Before he left, Versailles asked whether Widow had anything to sell, only for her to remark that she had Torosian artisanal bedframes, which Versailles expressed an interest in but was unable to afford. A Less-than Willing Ally Due to Versailles' grudge against Novo Albia, Widow felt the fallout of the Nightingale's capture of the [[HMS Tireless Pursuit|HMS Tireless Pursuit]] outside Valt. A task force of Novalbian vessels comprising of three Trident-class cruisers was dispatched, but forewarning of its arrival was intercepted by Waldein Samkeit, who arrived with a Novalbian officer prisoner, Ulrich, and they were taken by Versailles and Lignus to see Widow. Widow was angry at Versailles' actions and his short-sightedness, but after Ulrich was prompted to speak she was informed that the Empire planned to arrest or execute anyone of not eon the island, including herself - addressed by her real name, Ellie Fante. She rather reluctantly agreed to offer her support, suggesting that they get martial assistance from the Valtswell Flintfolk (the local constabulary) or the Anvillites. After they agreed to visit the Flintfolk to Widow's approval, they left Ulrich in Widow's "care", and Widow offered to grease the palms of the Flintfolk before their arrival. Eventually, Widow's torturers managed to extract the Empire plan from Ulrich, informing the Flintfolk, Versailles and his allies that the Empire planned to land shocktroops by fastroping over the island and seize key areas then subdue the population by force. In the ensuing Battle of Valt Widow and her forces helped defend the island. Category:Pirates of the Broken Skies Category:Non Player Characters